Thank you
by Affy black
Summary: A veces tras la protección exagerada que las personas muestran se puede esconder algo más. Algo que ni siquiera uno mismo es capaz de descubrir por su propia cuenta. Minky.


**Titulo:** Thank you.

**Summary: **A veces tras la protección exagerada que las personas muestran se puede esconder algo más. Algo que ni siquiera uno mismo es capaz de descubrir por su propia cuenta. Minky.

**Nota: **Esta pareja es de lo más Lovely que hay. La amo. Espero que me haya quedado bien. Por cierto, si no lo habías adivinado esto contiene Femslash (relación chica-chica), digo solo por si acaso alguien no lo sabía...**  
**

* * *

**Thank you.**

Mini sintió el aire fresco golpearle la cara y soltó un suspiró mientras apresuraba el paso.

Le gustaba correr. Relajaba todos sus sentidos y de pronto se sentía mil veces más tranquila y contenta. Por alguna razón el aire despeinándole el cabello rubio y el ardor que sentía más tarde en los pies y en las piernas le provocaba una satisfacción enorme. En general, todo el ejercicio que ella realizaba le hacía sentir ese mismo tipo de satisfacción. Sentir que estaba haciendo por fin algo bien.

Giró hacia la derecha decidiendo que ya había corrido suficiente y que era hora de volver a casa. Cuando se encontraba cerca de su hogar algo llamó su atención. Había alguien parado en su puerta. Ese alguien parecía querer tocar el timbre pero no se atrevía. Mini no distinguía de quien se trataba, pero a medida de que iba acercándose más pudo divisar el cuerpo delgado y ligeramente encorvado, el cabello pelirrojo y corto y la reconoció de inmediato como Franky. Apresuro el paso.

-Hey Franky. –la saludó cuando se acercaba a ella. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Y entonces la muchacha se giró a verla y Mini comprobó que su estado no era el mejor. Franky tenía sus ojos marrones totalmente enrojecidos y lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente al igual que sus manos y su voz sonaba rota.

-Hola Mini.

La rubia de inmediato quiso poder abrazarla y darle su apoyo. Franky se veía tan indefensa y tan frágil que le daba miedo que el mundo la aplastara. Deseó poder tomarla entre sus brazos y esconderla de los peligros que había allá afuera. Guardarla en una cajita de cristal para que nada fuera capaz de herirla y ser ella su única compañía. Poder sonreírle cada mañana al despertar. Cuidarla y protegerla. De pronto tuvo miedo de sus propios deseos, creyó estarse volviendo loca.

-¿Qué te pasa? –inquirió Mini ansiosa. Volteó hacia todos lados. –Ven, pasemos.

La tomó de la mano y sintió como su piel traslucida estaba fría y aún temblorosa. Sin embargo con el contacto de la piel de la muchacha a Mini le entraron escalofríos. No quería tener que soltarla nunca. Franky hipó mientras Mini la dirigía al interior de la casa.

-Mi madre se ha ido con una de sus viejas amigas todo el día. –explicó Mini llevándola a su habitación. –Así que podrás contarme libremente que te ocurre.

Franky no contestó. Se dejó caer a la cama de la rubia mientras McGuinness la observaba en silencio y sentía en su pecho un hueco de preocupación surgiendo de pronto.

-Soy una idiota. –sollozó Franky. –Una verdadera estúpida. ¿Cómo creí que…? –dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por su bonito rostro. –Quiero morirme.

Se hizo ovillo en la cama de Mini abrazando a una de sus almohadas. La dueña de la casa le acarició el cabello asustada y ligeramente enfurecida. Quien quiera que hubiera hecho hacer sentir así a alguien tan buena como Franky no tenía perdón. Y extrañamente Mini tenía una idea de quien había sido.

-No digas eso. –susurró pasando sus dedos por sus empapadas mejillas. –No seas tonta.

-Yo realmente pensé que él podía llegar a ver algo en mí. –lloriqueó la pelirroja. –Que podía quererme. Que idiota fui. ¿Cómo podría él quererme a mí?

-No, Franky. –habló Mini. –Que alguien no te quiera es imposible. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido.

-Matty no parece creer lo mismo. –sollozó Franky y entonces Mini sintió un remolino de ira danzar en su cuerpo. –Pero no sé que me sorprende. Debí esperármelo. –musitó. -¿Qué demonios iba a ver en mí? Nada.

Mini se levantó furiosa. Quiso poder largarse y golpear a ese Matty tanto como sus manos le dieran para hacerlo. Quiso jalarle el cabello, patearle y abofetearle. Hacerle sentir la mitad del dolor que él le había provocado a su mejor amiga.

-¡Se lo advertí! Le dije que no se acercara a ti. –exclamó Mini. –Que no se atreviera a hacerte daño. ¡Mierda, es un imbécil!

-Yo soy la imbécil. –replicó Franky con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. –También me lo advertiste a mí y no me importó. Debí escucharte…

-No, Franky, esto es su puta culpa, no tuya. –alegó alzando las manos.

-Es la mía por creerme todas esas historias que armé en mi cabeza. –repitió la chica. -¿Cómo él iba a quererme cuando tenía a alguien como Liv? Era obvio que la prefiriera a ella sobre mí. Ella es guapa y divertida. Yo soy todo lo contrario.

-¡Claro que no, tú eres hermosa y la mejor chica que he conocido, también eres graciosa e inteligente, Matty es un estúpido y Liv no es más que una golfa! –chilló la rubia notablemente enfadada.

Tan pronto como dijo eso Mini sintió su rostro enrojecer. No sabía porque pero estaba sintiéndose jodidamente apenada, después de todo sólo estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin embargo había algo en la mirada de Franky que le hacía sentirse una estúpida. La forma que la veía, con sorpresa e incredulidad. Mini quiso, nuevamente, encerrarla y aislarla del mundo. Antes solía creer que esto se debía a que era su amiga y, como con Liv, Nick y Grace, estaba actuando posesivamente. Pero ahora entendía que con Franky era muy distinto. Sólo ella le hacía sentir que quería ser mejor. Le hacía tener ese torbellino en su pecho y esas ganas inmensas de abrazarla.

-Gracias Mini. –murmuró la pelirroja. -¿Enserio piensas eso de mí?

-Claro que sí. –respondió la rubia. –Eso y mucho más.

Mini tomó a Franky del rostro y ésta la miró en silencio sin atreverse a mover ningún músculo. Mini acercó su cara a la de ella por inercia, esperando alguna reacción negativa de parte de Franky, pero ésta simplemente seguía sin moverse. Mini no entendía la fuerza extraña que estaba dominando su cuerpo. Cuando sus labios quedaron a centímetros de los de Franky, alzó su mirada hacia la de ella.

-Te voy a demostrar que alguien si puede quererte como te mereces.

Y tras esas palabras la rubia besó a la joven titubeantemente. Ambas estaban temblando, pero las manos de Mini acariciando su rostro parecían calmar a Franky, que en un impulso arrebatador la sujetó de la nuca profundizando el beso. Entonces la rubia dirigió su mano derecha a la cintura de su amiga, sujetándola con fuerza, cómo temiendo que escapara, mientras movía sus labios con más ferocidad e introducía su lengua dentro de la boca de Franky.

Se habían quedado sin aliento. Ambas estaban agitadas, sus pechos subían y bajaban al mismo ritmo y con la misma intensidad. Ninguna quitaba la vista de encima de la otra y entonces Franky fue quien se animó a hablar.

-Gracias Mini. –masculló en voz baja. –Gracias enserio.

La rubia le regaló una ancha sonrisa.

-No Franky. –habló. –Gracias a ti.


End file.
